1. Technical Field
The invention relates to packages and in particular to a package for securely holding a rectangular-shaped article therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable security package preferably for recorded media, which can be stored in either end of the package and oriented 90.degree. with respect to each of the storage compartments.
2. Background Information
In recent years, recorded media such as audio cassettes, compact discs, digital audio tapes, and mini discs (MD) have become increasingly popular, almost entirely replacing record disc sales and 8-track audio tapes. The introduction of these recorded media into the marketplace presents a problem to the retail sellers in that these recorded media are considerably smaller than the heretofore used 8-track tapes and record discs, but still have to be displayed so that prospective purchasers can inspect the same to determine the artist, songs, etc. on the recorded media. This presents a security problem due to the extremely small size of the recorded media.
Therefore, it has become important that the recorded media, which are usually contained within their own outer plastic package or box, be repackaged in an outer security package to prevent their theft from the display cases used in most retail businesses. Various types of display and security containers have been developed for recorded media, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,442, 4,381,836, 4,881,645, 3,871,516, 4,834,238, 4,285,429, 4,589,549, 4,951,814 and 5,205,401.
Although these prior art security packages for the various types of cassettes and recorded media have proven satisfactory for many applications, they present one major problem, that is, the recorded medium can usually only be displayed in a single orientation in the security package. Although this may be satisfactory for certain display cases and racks, it may be unsatisfactory for other racks, since the recorded medium is not properly oriented to enable the prospective purchaser to review the printed material on the graphics contained with most recorded media. Since these display cases can involve a substantial outlay of money by the store owner, they cannot be readily replaced, and it is therefore desirable that the racks be used for display of various recorded media.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security package for various types of cassettes and recorded media in which the recorded media are maintained in their usual display boxes, but when placed in the security package, can be oriented in different positions so that they are able to be displayed in existing display racks in order to provide for the ease of review by a prospective purchaser of the graphics describing the contents of the recorded media.